5.0 Abstract: Flow Cytometry Shared Service The mission of the Flow Cytometry Shared Service (FCSS) is to offer state-of-the-art instrumentation and technical expertise to UMGCC members to assist in the conduct of cancer biology research. The facility provides full-scale, state-of-the-art flow cytometry services including sample acquisition, data analysis, fluorescent cell sorting, experimental planning, and pre- and postexperimental consultation in support of NCI- sponsored research. The FCSS also assists investigators in the flow cytometry components of pilot grants supported by the NCI P30 funding and provides training on analytical instrumentation to users. The user training is designed to permit investigators to independently acquire samples and perform data analysis. The FCSS is committed to the dissemination of novel flow cytometry?based technologies through continuous education of UMGCC investigators. The FCSS has proved to be a key supporter of UMGCC and has supported over 50 UMGCC labs (out of more than 70 labs), leading to more than 90 peer-reviewed publications in the past 5 years. The FCSS has facilitated a wide range of basic science studies and has also had an important impact on clinical research efforts. In 2014, the FCSS supported 66 Cancer Center members spanning all 5 research programs (26 percent of all UMGCC members), with 42 of them (64 percent of UMGCC users) having peer-reviewed funding. The FCSS supports many cancer-related publications annually, with several in high-impact journals including Nature Communications, Journal of Clinical Investigation, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, and Blood.